


止痛药的研发与制作

by LTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTea/pseuds/LTea
Summary: 新年快乐！祝大家有钱做皮埋，对月经say no！lofter又屏蔽我tag了，有没有朋友和我说说怎样让文章在tag页面显现
Relationships: 秦始皇/藤丸立香
Kudos: 8





	止痛药的研发与制作

“哎呀那啥，尽管朕此前那么说，但最后还是有些担心你的前程。因为还是决定在一旁守护你了。”秦始皇从召唤阵中浮现，睁开眼睛，首先看到了迦勒底御主——这是熟面孔了，除此之外还有达芬奇，玛修，以及一大群陌生的女性英灵和女员工殷切地围在阵旁，“名义上朕不介意采用从者这一形式，你大可以感恩戴德哦。”

“朕在尚为人类时身边就美人如云，想不到化为英灵之后仍旧如此啊。”他迈下盾牌，朝藤丸立香一笑：“这具仙人之躯固然容貌华丽。但朕还是更希望作为一骑强力英灵，发挥战力来拯救人理……”

“那是自然！其实现在就有一件关系人理的大事非您参与不可。”达芬奇说，“您炼丹的才能无与伦比，想必炼出止痛药对您来说一定是抬抬手指就能做的事。”

“……只是如此而已？朕可是始皇帝哦？”始皇帝皱眉。

话音落下，女士们谴责的目光几乎要凝成实体，化作箭矢把他射穿。

福尔摩斯挤过人群，来到秦始皇跟前：“药物的研发不是简单的工程，就算研究出了配方，也需要经过严密的检测才能投入使用。”他做出了请的手势，“我们还是到安静的地方再慢慢谈吧。”

福尔摩斯回头面对人群，朝天挥手：“诸位，今天是彷徨海安全检测日，船长需要很多人手，还希望大家前去帮忙！”

英灵和人类都嘟嘟囔囔地散开了。但白发的复仇者，白发的希腊狂战士……秦始皇百分之百确定有好几个女人转身前愤愤盯了他一眼。

“其实这是我们迦勒底人类女职员共同的问题。”在达芬奇工坊内坐定后，玛修委婉地开口，“每个月……总有几天我们很难集中工作，如果有止痛药，那会对拯救人理大有裨益。”

“玛修说的是生理期，period，或者葵水啦。”藤丸看到始皇帝似乎不得其解，主动帮忙进入正题，玛修在一旁脸红地点点头。“月经是否包括在秦帝国的生老病死中呢，也不一定是止痛药，只要能让我们在经期期间自由活动也可以。”

“原来如此，难怪女人们那般无礼地对待朕，”已经超脱人类之外的秦始皇，用他鸟类一般的指甲在桌面上轻轻扣动两下，“仙丹有延缓疼痛的功效，朕会尽快帮你们制作出无害的药物的。”

几天之后，始皇帝提出要采集一些血液样本做药物检测。

“迦勒底的御主，讨伐异星之神之人。应该不会害怕区区取血的疼痛吧。”他说笑着给少女的手臂绑上取血带，抹上酒精，“以往你是如何处理‘那几日’的呢。”

“在第五特异点我曾一边流血一边横穿美国，”藤丸看着他，“我并不忌讳被我战胜过的东西的名字，月经月经月经月经月经。被您那样委婉地一提反而有点怪怪的了！”

始皇帝颇感兴趣地看了她一眼，开始检查器械：“因为我听日本的英灵提到过一些忌讳，朕觉得谨慎一些总是好的。那么没有药物，你是如何处理的呢？”

藤丸立香挽起袖子，注视着取血的针头刺入皮肤，“我的手机里有生理期记录app，在日子到之前我会彻夜打种火，这样疼痛到来时我就可以迅速入睡。喝酒喝到意识不清也是个不错的选择。”

始皇帝怜爱又不赞同地看了她一眼，起身把装着血的管子放到一边。

“这样一说，其实明天就是我的月经前日。”立香用棉签按住伤口，“我要开始疯狂打种火和量子，您要一起来吗。”

“朕曾靠着修行仙术延长寿命，修行最重要的一条就是天人合一，即不必勉强自己的身体，讲究顺其自然。”

“等到异星之神从世界消失再说吧！”少女说，“异星之神一日不死，何以家为——我的中文说得怎么样？啊，那个表情，您刚刚是不是好像有被我逗到的样子？”

始皇帝晃动试管，身姿仍旧矜贵，好似英雄王晃动酒杯：“以你的标准来说相当不错，朕就屈尊同去吧。”

\--------------------

“这是朕研发出的止痛药，无毒副作用，即食生效。”

活动室里响起热烈的掌声，贞德alter，甚至于berserer职阶的亚马逊女王，都流露出了淡淡的赞许表情。始皇帝收回视线，享受了一会儿浪潮般的赞美，对这一切感到十分满意，仿佛梦回一统帝国的年代。

在赞美声中，他特地问了一句：“迦勒底的御主啊，你觉得如何？”

“加班，宿醉；终于，第三个选择。”藤丸立香真挚地说，“非常感谢您。”

“朕研发期间做了调研，对月经和美国内战的可怖之处都有了了解，流血穿越美国确实是了不起的伟业。”始皇帝停顿了一下，暗示自己即将抛出真正的重点“朕还了解到，你的世界也不再是帝王的时代了，一点亲和力反而会有助于提升朕的威信。你觉得朕刚刚的笑话讲得如何？”

少女笑着说，“你是拯救整个迦勒底人类女性于水火之中的人，无论你说什么笑话，我这个月都会配合捧场。”

“真是大不敬！”武后捏起一粒药丸，向始皇帝深深鞠躬，“您是拯救整个迦勒底人类女性于水火之中的人，更是我等中华之祖龙。维护您的威严，臣妾义不容辞。”说完却又少女一般嘻嘻哈哈地笑着跑开了。

“流血穿越美国就是我最伟大的成就之一。”藤丸立香转头向亚马逊女王求证，“对吧！”

“月经时战斗格外不容易，有时还要处理男人的耻笑，特别是——阿喀琉斯！！！！”亚马逊女王燃起怒火。女性英灵们一致点头同意。

“作为修行仙术者，朕还是要说天人合一才是最好的。”始皇帝抬起一只手制止了少女的争辩，“但非常时期自然有非常处理方法……炼丹是朕另一项无与伦比的才能，今后也许朕可以抹去你所有不必要的苦难，让你拯救人理之路更为顺遂。”

藤丸若有所思，掏出手机看了一眼app，随后又放回。她倒出一粒秦始皇研发止痛药，倒进嘴里咽下：“我对此有百分之百的自信——天哪见效怎么会这么快？！居然连酸软的感觉也一并消失……”

“不知道为什么，现在我居然有点不好意思……呃呃还是要说，真的谢谢你啦。”藤丸立香双手合十，“语言难以表达我们的感激之情！我会和女职员们商量一下，把你的画像挂在我们初代所长之上。”

“朕能做的远不止于此呢。”皇帝意有所指，“来日方长，也许有一天你能想到更隆重的答谢。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！祝大家有钱做皮埋，对月经say no！  
> lofter又屏蔽我tag了，有没有朋友和我说说怎样让文章在tag页面显现


End file.
